


Flowers for a Lady

by corktree



Series: Competitive Husbands [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Fluff, NO ONE KNOWS, can you see im trying, i hope so, they just love their wives so much, why are they this competitive?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 08:25:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4093954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corktree/pseuds/corktree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternatively Titled, Cullen vs. Alistair, who one ups the other with their damn flowers?<br/>_____<br/>Part 2 of the Competitive Husbands Series</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers for a Lady

It’s been a week since the drunken bet, but surely enough King Alistair and Commander Rutherford kept their word, a battle of pride and love for their wives.

Elissa and Evelyn would come back to Skyhold within the week, under extreme pressure from both husbands to return to Skyhold as quick as possible.

Elissa and Evelyn were actually pretty close, constantly telling each other stories of their adventures and hilarious stories about their husbands. So, it wasn’t a surprise when both of the most powerful women in Southern Thedas showed up together at the gates of Skyhold, where both of their _extremely_ loving husbands were waiting with a bouquet of flowers, Cullen with ambrosias and Alistair with crystal graces.

“Hm, ambrosias? That’s pretty lame for you Commander Rutherford,” Alistair teased.

Cullen raised his eyebrow and turned to look at Alistair. “Crystal graces your majesty? I thought you could do better,” Cullen smiled smugly.

Jokes and insults aside, both men were extremely excited for see their wives again; it’s been a month or so, the longest time in awhile.

With smiles on their faces, Elissa and Evelyn walked towards their husbands.

“Ambrosias for my lovely wife who’s scent is a thousand times more sweeter, and who’s just as rare to find. Welcome back Evelyn, I’ve missed you so,” Cullen handed her the bouquet and pulled her into an embrace, a smile so sweet and gentle on both of their faces.

“Crystal graces for _my extremely lovely_ wife, who’s a _million_ times more beautiful and who’s already so perfect that nothing could possibly make you any better than you are now,” Alistair smiled, handed Elissa the bouquet and pulled her into an embrace.

Both couples released from the hugs, and just embraced the one moment of silence before going back to a ton of paper work and meeting more nobles.

“Well, this is a surprise, didn’t expect this,” Evelyn broke the silence as she took in a breath of the ambrosias.

“Yeah, you guys never did this before, never in the last decade!” Elissa smiled and looked at the beauty of the crystal graces.

“It’s just a special gift for the most beautiful lady _in all of Thedas_ , and to show how much I’ve missed you over the month, and to prove my undying love for you Ev,” Cullen pulled Evelyn closer with his arm around her he placed a kiss on her head.

“Evelyn is indeed beautiful, but I believe Elissa takes the crown for most beautiful lady in all of Thedas,” Alistair puts his arm around Elissa and smiles, “No offense Evelyn.”

Both ladies laugh, “None taken Alistair, Elissa has quite the beauty,” Evelyn explains.

“I think both Evelyn and I are well aware we are both quite beautiful to both of you, no need to one up each other, all is good!” Elissa laughed and kissed Alistair’s cheek.

Alistair and Cullen looked at each other, gazes saying “this isn’t over.”

“Well, Elissa, Alistair, Cullen and I will see you tonight for dinner, I believe we both have a large stack of papers to sign and read. I’m sure you both do too,” Evelyn began taking off with Cullen’s hand in hers.

“Indeed, I don’t even want to think about the papers we have to look at today. Dinner tonight sounds great, see you then,” Elissa took her leave with Alistair.

Alistair glared and Cullen, Cullen reciprocated it. Both parties knew that this was just the beginning of a feud of pride for their wives and them.

**Author's Note:**

> part two woot woot, can i get a hell yeah? I'm trying!


End file.
